Shinobu Oshino
Shinobu Oshino (忍野 忍, Oshino Shinobu) is a mysterious girl who acts as Meme's constant companion in the ruins of Eikou Cram School. She is formerly known as the powerful 500-year-old vampire named Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade (キスショット・アセロラオリオン・ハートアンダーブレード), but is now in the form of an eight-year-old girl after losing her powers. She refers to herself using "washi" (ワシ). Appearance Shinobu is a female with yellow eyes and long blond hair whose ends curl outward at the end. During the course of the series, she took on several changes in appearance as she slowly recovers her vampire powers. In Bakemonogatari and Nisemonogatari, she assumed a younger form and wears a loose dress and a pair of sandals, with an aviator cap as an accessory in Bakemonogatari. By the end of Nisemonogatari, she appears as a girl in her adolescent years, tying her hair into a ponytail and wearing a black camisole inside a purple jacket, a black skirt and black hosiery. Shinobu profile.jpg|Shinobu in Bakemonogatari. Nisemonogatari_4_73.jpg|Shinobu in Nisemonogatari. Episode._11_Tsukihi_Phoenix,_Part_4_Shinobu_Oshino_3.jpg|A much older-looking Shinobu at the end of Nisemonogatari. Personality After losing her vampire powers, Shinobu falls into a long period of stupor. She is frequently seen in Meme's place with her hands tucking her knees in, her face always in an emotionless state; she often spends most of the day in one spot, doing mostly nothing. Shinobu also does not talk to anyone, but she is familiar with Koyomi and Meme, and she would follow requests from either of them without hesitation. During Nisemonogatari, however, she reveals a much brighter personality after "reconciling" with Koyomi. She is rather talkative, and often asserts her superiority through her archaic speech, although it is mostly playing with Koyomi's tendency to act as the follower between the two. Plot ''Hitagi Crab'' During most of Hitagi Crab, Shinobu spends most of her time inside Eikou Cram School, sitting still on one corner. At this stage, Meme seems to have gotten used to this sight in his hideout. ''Suruga Monkey'' To prepare Araragi for his fight against the Rainy Devil, Shinobu sucks some of Araragi's blood upon Meme's request, allowing him to make use of his vampire powers within a limited period of time. Her contribution barely helped Araragi in subduing the Rainy Devil, but it was enough for him to survive for the entire ordeal before Hitagi's sudden intervention. ''Tsubasa Cat'' Ever since Tsubasa Cat where she starts living in Araragi's shadow, she no longer needs to suck his blood on a regular basis in order to stay alive. She forms a physical connection with Araragi where they can feel each others' emotions and senses. She doesn't openly talk to anyone until Karen Bee. ''Koyomi Vamp'' After the events at the end of Koyomi Vamp, she was left in a weakened condition with no powers or traces of her original personality, and therefore had to abandon her "Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade" (キスショット・アセロラオリオン・ハートアンダーブレード) name. She was named Shinobu by Meme at the beginning of Hitagi Crab, suggesting her kanji name Shinobu (忍), having "heart" (心) under "blade" (刃), matches with her original personality. ''Karen Bee'' During Koyomi's predicament with his sister Karen's condition, Shinobu talks to him for the first time; she appears a bit different as well, as her hair now reaches up to her back and she now shows a brighter personality than before. Although she admits that she does not like him, Shinobu agrees to reconcile with Koyomi; she also helps out in curing Karen's oddity-induced fever. The next day, Shinobu helps out in tracking down Karen, who after recovering left the house in an attempt to get back on her defeat against Deishuu Kaiki. ''Tsukihi Phoenix'' In Tsukihi Phoenix ''Shinobu asked Koyomi to take her to Mister Donuts for the 100 yen sale. Koyomi agrees as he wants Shinobu to tell him about Ononoki Yotsugi and Yozuru Kagenui. She does, and Koyomi learns about Ononoki Yotsugi but Shinobu refuses to share information about Yozuru Kagenui, stating she is "not going to share information about a respectable person" and tells him to ask Deishuu Kaiki. Later after powering up into a similiar form of her former self she helps Koyomi fight for his sister by fighting Ononoki Yotsugi. She also learns Tsukihi's name and when Koyomi says it's rare for her to learn a person's name she says "after hearing you scream it so many times, I memorized it". She also states she likes the tsuki part of Tsukihi's name, as it means moon and she likes the moon, the sun is her enemy. ''Tsubasa Family During the Golden Week following Koyomi's encounter with Shinobu, she continues to stay inside the abandoned Eikou Cram School Building, where she appears to have developed a more childlike personality and physical appearance, reminiscent of an eight-year-old. In one visit, Koyomi brought some donuts for Meme, and they ended up in Shinobu's hands after she stubbornly demanded some. This was the event that triggered Shinobu's intense like for donuts. Koyomi later pleaded for Shinobu to lend him the Kokorowatari for him to use against Tsubasa Hanekawa in an attempt to separate the sawarineko that is currently in her body from Tsubasa herself. Shinobu gave him the sword after days of Koyomi's incessant pleas to her, but she ends up using the oddity killer herself when Koyomi exposes his incapability of using the sword properly. After swallowing the sword whole and biting Tsubasa, the sawarineko which became Tsubasa's alternate identity Black Hanekawa was suppressed. ''Mayoi Jiangshi'' In Mayoi Jiangshi, in the alternate timeline, Shinobu went berserk when Koyomi was killed by Black Hanekawa so she swore to destroy the world and created the Jiangshi that has been swarming the town. It seems that she truly cares about Koyomi and when she saw Koyomi was alive in the alternate timeline, she started weeping blood. Koyomi states that he will die with Shinobu when the day comes. ''Nadeko Medusa'' It seems that she does not like Nadeko very much, and in Nadeko Medusa where she slept over, Shinobu manages to prevent Nadeko and Koyomi from sleeping on the same bed, in which Shinobu tells Nadeko that she's lucky that she's cute enough to be able to stir up protective feelings from Koyomi. Trivia *In the trailer of the Kizumonogatari movie, the name of the voice actor who will play as Shinobu is shown only as "××××". Although Shinobu's voice actress in the Bakemonogatari drama CD is Aya Hirano, Maaya Sakamoto took the role of Shinobu in the Nisemonogatari anime series.CV reference *In the series, Shinobu always mention she have around 500 years, while in fact she is around 598 years old, which should be rounded up to 600, instead of 500. Gallery Bakemonogatari ost 2 cover.jpg|Official art References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females